This invention relates generally to electronic programming guides (also known as electronic content guides) for facilitating the selection of programming for viewing.
Conventionally, electronic programming guides provide a graphical display of programs that are available for viewing on a given channel at given times. Conventional electronic programming guides include a grid display with times across the horizontal axis and channels across the vertical axis. Each program associated with a given channel at a given time may be selected by mouse clicking on the program description. Upon selection, the program is automatically tuned for viewing.
While such content guides provide many advantages, there are many who would prefer to find programming content using topical or category style listings. Thus, some electronic content guides provide listings for particular categories of content such as movies or sports. However, these content guides generally dispense with any type of time and channel organization and simply list all of the content available within a given category.
Because the number of available programs at any instance in time is increasing rapidly, there is a continuing need for better ways to organize and implement electronic programming guides. Moreover, existing grid based displays require extensive scrolling to view the full extent of available program listings in some cable and satellite systems, it is sometimes difficult to quickly realize all of the available program options.
Thus, there is a need for an electronic content guide that better organizes the available content for easier selection and viewing.